


Holy Water Balloons

by CaliHart



Series: Mating Games 2014 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating Games bonus entry three</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Water Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes taken from http://outofcontextdnd.tumblr.com/post/85169019560/well-i-mean-theyre-enemies-its-not-like-youre and http://outofcontextdnd.tumblr.com/post/85782080206/im-just-not-sure-im-ready-to-commit-to-an-angry as per the prompt.

Derek could hear that there were people in his loft as soon as he entered the building. As he grew closer, he could pick out the scents of Peter and Stiles, and soon he could hear their voices, but he couldn’t hear the words until he opened the door to the loft.

“Well, I mean, they’re enemies. It’s not like you’re gonna throw kittens at them.”

“I’m just not sure I’m ready to commit to an angry mob this early in the morning.” Peter and Stiles paused their conversation to look over at him. Derek just shook his head and set the bag of pastries and collection of coffees he’d gone out for down on the table.

“I don’t even want to know,” he said. Stiles descended on the coffee cups and started prying off lids to taste the contents, scalding his tongue in the process. Peter rolled his eyes and opened the bag of pastries, picking through for his favorites. 

“Seriously, Stiles,” he said around a bite of a raspberry and white chocolate muffin. “The sun has barely risen, and I don’t think you’ve thought this through.” Stiles stole the muffin from him and took a bite, made a face, and shoved it back at him. Peter looked offended that Stiles was rejecting his muffin. 

“It’s a perfect idea. All you have to do is throw the balloons at them and run away. You’re faster, so clearly you should be the one to do it,” Stiles said, munching on a doughnut that looked like it had been literally coated in sugar. Peter huffed at him. 

“Balloons don’t always pop when they hit their targets, Stiles, and how do you know holy water will even work on them?” Peter narrowed his eyes. “Where did you get holy water, for that matter?” Stiles shifted his weight and stared intently at his coffee. 

“You probably don’t want to know.” Derek came over and placed a hand over each of their mouths, ignoring it when Stiles immediately licked his palm and Peter bit him. 

“Shut up and eat your breakfast. You can talk about it later, preferably when I’m not here.” They both frowned at him as he plucked a Boston cream doughnut from the bag and walked over to his bed, sitting down with a book. There was peaceful silence for a few minutes while they all focused on eating, and then—

“Really, holy water balloons,” Stiles said insistently. Peter and Derek groaned in unison. 

_“Stiles.”_


End file.
